Be My Valentine?
by Draco Blade
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Beast Boy is in full swing! But when he sees Raven isn't celebrating, he makes it his mission to get her to enjoy herself. Can the two find love in each other? Duh. BBRae oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. Nor do I own Valentine's Day.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, faint in shock. I'm back! Heh. In honor of Valentine's Day, I will now present my newest BB/Rae one-shot! Woohoo! And it's all about Valentine's Day, too, so...cool. Also, this story is a gift, and is dedicated to, someone very close to me. So, please, no flaming? Thanks.

Heh. Enjoy!

**Be My Valentine?**

Raven woke up peacefully that day. The purple-haired girl opened her amethyst eyes slowly as she felt the sun rise on the horizon. She was usually a late-waker by nature, seeing as she went to bed far too late every other night. However, today she just couldn't get back to sleep. As soon as she woke up, she knew it was time to get up and out of bed.

Raven slowly sat up, brushing a few stray strands of purple hair out of her eyes. She stretched her neck and back, removing all of sleep's uncomfortable positions. She looked over to her window to see a thin slit of light shining through the middle of her large, dark curtains. The sun had truly just begun to rise, as the line of light was still growing slowly over the floor of her room.

The dark girl rose from her bed and walked over to her closet. There she undressed and then changed into her usual uniform. A skin tight black leotard and a blue hooded cape. She pulled the hood over her head, blocking her face from view. She then walked over to her calender to check on what day it was.

Raven almost screamed. There, right under her finger, the 14th. Normally, this wouldn't be upsetting to anyone at all. But it just so happened that it was the month of February. And of course, we all know what that means.

"No..." Raven said, her eyes dilating. "It can't be! It's...It's..."

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Raven looked up as she heard the loud cry. She heard the rocking of the Tower as what sounded like a wild animal sped down her hallway, stopping at her door. And, just as suspected, it knocked.

Raven grit her teeth. She knew this had been coming, and yet had not prepared for it at all. She had lost track of the days; she had hoped _he_ would have done the same. But, alas, not all things are forgotten. Especially from Beast Boy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raven!" cried Bast Boy from the other side of her door. There was a pause. When Raven didn't answer, BB spoke again.

"Okay, Rae, we can make this easy, or we can make this hard!" he cried. Inside her room, Raven glared at the door, hoping that her stare may somehow scare the green boy on the other side away.

Finally, she answered.

"Beast Boy, let it go!" Raven cried, her eye twitching. "I've told you since Christmas: I don't celebrate Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, come on, Rae!" BB cried back. "Everyone else is! Robin and Star are actually going on a date! And Cyborg's helping to decorate the place! Can't you just come out and have fun!"

"No."

"Fine," said BB, grinning. "Then I'll just have to go in there and make you come out!"

And Beast Boy was true to his word. The green boy transformed into a fly, as he had done so many times before, and flew right under the poor girl's door. Once inside, he changed back and looked up at the dark sorceress with a face full of happiness.

"Come on out, Rae!" he said, walking right over to her. "It's not the same without you out there with us."

"You're right; it's better," Raven said, glaring at him. She turned and walked back to her bed. "I forgot what day it is. I'm going back to bed and sleeping through it. I'd appreciate you leaving me alone."

"What?" BB cried, his mouth dropping open. "You can't go back to sleep!"

"Watch me."

"No!" BB shouted, running over and grabbing her arm. He began to pull her back towards the door, but she struggled back.

"Beast Boy, let go of me!" Raven cried, her eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"Nope! Not until you have fun with us!" BB said back, not taking the hint.

"Beast Boy . . . I said . . . let go!" Raven cried. Her eyes suddenly became red, splitting into four separate ones. And that's when BB finally stopped. His own eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he saw what he had done.

Maybe it was the four glowing red eyes. Maybe it was the fact that Raven had grown to over twice her size. Maybe it was the dangerous tendrils of black energy shooting out of her cloak, threatening to rip him to shreds. Regardless, it made BB stop and think about what he was doing.

"LET ME GO!" Raven cried, her voice deep and sinister. Silently, BB agreed. He let go off her arm and scuttled across the floor, leaning against the bookcase. His face was now a pale green and his eyes were shaking.

"Ra...Raven?" he asked, his voice weak.

And then Raven screamed. Just once. She grabbed her head and shrunk down to normal size. Her dark energy disappeared back inside her and she fell to her knees on the ground. She was panting hard, trying desperately to regain control.

BB ran over to her. "Rae, are you alright? Speak to me, Rae!"

And finally, after several calming breaths, she did. "My name isn't Rae."

BB sighed a breath of relief. "Whoo. . . you're back to normal!"

"No thanks to you," Raven said in her most creepy voice possible. BB shivered.

"What was that?" BB asked, referring to his recent frightening experience. "Did I really make you _that_ angry?"

"Yes!" Raven cried, finally looking up at him. "I _told_ you not to make me go out there! I _told_ you I didn't want to celebrate! Why didn't you listen?"

"I...I just wanted you to have a good time..." BB muttered lamely.

"Yeah, well...don't!" Raven cried. "Now get out of my room!"

Silently, BB got up. With one last look at Raven, he turned and began to walk towards her door. Raven turned away and began to calm herself down. But then, when BB was finally about to leave, he turned again.

"You know what," he said, turning to face her again. "No! I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong," Raven told him. "I'm always like this. Now leave."

"No," Beast Boy repeated. "There's something wrong, I can tell. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gone all demon-y there! Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Raven sighed. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

Raven grunted.

"I just want to help, Rae!" BB said, walking slowly back to her. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Raven turned to him. She stared into his emerald green eyes with her own amethyst ones. She looked deep and saw he truly meant what he said; he wanted to help. There was a longing in there, caring for her, and he wanted to let it out.

She sighed again. "Fine," she said, looking down. "Beast Boy, the truth is...I don't really like Valentine's Day. At all. I have some issues with it, and frankly, I wish it didn't exist at all. I just want to go to bed and forget all about it."

"All that just because you don't like Valentine's Day?" BB asked, his eyebrow raised. Raven nodded. "But...why don't you like Valentine's Day? _Everyone_ loves Valentine's Day!"

"Not me," Raven admitted.

"But...why not?"

"There's never been any reason for me to _like_ it, really," Raven answered. "I mean, look at me! Do I really strike you as the kind of person who would celebrate something like that? Of course not. And then there's the fact that everyone is always so cheery and happy and . . . ugh. I can't stand it! And, of course, there's the fact that no one has ever told me they love me. So, all in . . ."

She was, however, interrupted by a piercing cry of disbelief, provided of course, by Beast Boy.

"What?" he cried. "You're joking!"

Raven blinked. "What?"

"No one has _ever_ told you they love you?" he asked his eyes wide and his heart full of worry.

"No," Raven said, shaking her head. "Because no one ever has."

"That's not true, Rae!" BB cried. Suddenly, he grinned. "I know! Would it help if I told you I loved you?"

"But you wouldn't. Not really," Raven said. "It would just be a lie..."

BB blushed. "Of course not. I do love you, Rae. Really."

"Yes, but...as a friend, right?" Raven asked, turning to him.

Inside, BB was having an internal conflict. Half of him was screaming "_Just say yes! That keeps you on the friendship thing and then she'll be happy! DON'T admit it now_!"

However, the other half was saying: "_Tell her now, ya idiot! Tell her you love her with all her heart and you always have_!"

However, in the end, the first half beat down the second half. With a blush and a fake laugh, he said "Right. As a friend. I love you as a friend, Rae. And I do...I love you."

At this, Raven blushed a little. "Well...thanks. But it doesn't really help much, I'm afraid. I mean...I'm glad, yes, but...it isn't the same, Beast Boy. Valentine's Day just isn't for me."

"Raven..." Beast Boy said, frowning. "Raven, what can I do to get you to come outside with me?"

"Nothing," responded Raven, looking away. "Valentine's Day is for people who love each other. And no one loves me."

"But, Rae," BB said, "I love you! I just told you that."

"But as a friend, right?" Raven said, looking back at him. Her voice was calm and soft. But then, another part of her sensed something in BB. And it was that part of her that made her ask one last thing.

"Or...do you actually love me?"

That did it. Beast Boy's face now resembled a Christmas tree. A red blush had formed on his face and he had a very sheepish look. He stuttered a little and then began to sweat. Finally, he mustered up enough courage to speak. And even then, it wasn't the best.

"I...I don't know..." he said, rather sadly. He turned away, unable to look at her. "I...I think it's the second one, but...it's hard even to admit that..."

"Why?" Raven asked, her voice now soft and lined with care. "Why is it so hard to admit that?"

"Because...I've never admitted that to anyone before..." Beast Boy responded, still looking away. His heart was beating hard against his chest and he could feel his face becoming only redder.

Raven, too, was blushing. Beast Boy had just openly admitted that he loved her. Sure, he had been completely nervous about it, but he had still done it. He had admitted it. Truthfully, Raven didn't know what to say. So, she did the next best thing.

She hugged him. She walked right up to the nervous green boy and hugged him like she's never hugged anyone since the Malchior incident.

And, thankfully, that's just what Beast Boy needed. The green teen, still nervous and blushing, slowly but firmly hugged the dark girl back, wrapping his arms around her. Raven just held on tighter, holding herself against him.

"Thank you..." Raven said, her voice soft but happy. "Thank you so much, Beast Boy..."

"You're welcome," Beast Boy said softly. He looked down as he felt a drop of water fall onto his shoulder. Raven was crying gently onto him.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at his love. "Why are you crying?"

And Raven actually looked up at him. Her beautiful amethyst eyes peered back into his handsome emerald ones. And then...a smile formed on her face. It was small, but it spoke volumes.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, Beast Boy," she said, smiling at him. "Because I'm glad that someone actually, truly loves me." She buried her head back into his neck. "Thank you so much..."

"N-no problem," Beast Boy said, smiling weakly. He held her tighter, wanting the moment to never end. "I love you, Rae..."

She just nodded and held onto him tighter. "And I can't thank you enough for that..."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Well, Rae...there, um...was something else I wanted to ask you..."

Raven looked up at him. "Yes?"

BB blushed. "Well...I was wondering if, maybe..." He gulped and blushed again. "Would you be my Valentine?"

And then Raven smiled again. Her eyes were finally filled with joy and her voice carried emotion for the first time in months. "Of course, Beast Boy."

And then she leaned up and kissed him, right on the lips. Beast Boy was surprised at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss. It was short, but it was sweet, and they both enjoyed it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raven," Beast Boy said, holding her as close as possible. He smiled.

And Raven smiled back.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, BeastBoy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dedicated to: **_My girlfriend (Happy Valentine's Day, love!)_

**A/N: **Aww...ain't it sweet? Heh. I hope you all liked it! Remember to please review!

Happy Valentine's Day! Peace Out!


End file.
